


Sympathy For The Devil

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Author Is Not Religious, By the Slicer, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Poe Dameron, I'm Going to Hell, In The Slicer’s Backstory, Kylo Is Satan, M/M, Misogyny, Mood Whiplash, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Poe never thought he’d need the Devil (known as Kylo) to assist him in a murder case.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Darkpilot Twitter Prompts





	1. please allow me to introduce myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Aqua’s original prompt was about Rey making a deal with Satan, a.k.a. Kylo. I tweaked it. 
> 
> There’s probably some sort of blasphemy in there even though I did my research. Title (and subsequent titles) from “Sympathy For The Devil”.

“Have you found anything?” Holdo said to Detective Poe Dameron. 

Poe shook his head. “Not where Ms. Lintra was murdered. The Slicer didn’t leave any weapon behind or something like that.”

Holdo looked grim. “Detective, I think this has been taking a toll on you. It’s like I said when you first got the job; you don’t just walk in here and expect this to be easy. You see horrible things. And sometimes you can’t solve everything.”

”I know.” Poe sighed. “Tallie...that woman...”

”Her daughter’s staying with relatives in D’Qar. It’s for the best.” Holdo sighed. “I don’t want to think about if that monster comes back to hurt a child.”

Poe nodded. He wasn’t naive. Whoever the killer was, they weren’t going to spare Tallie’s daughter just because she was a child. And even if they did, Tallie’s daughter had to deal with losing her mother. 

Poe had lost his mother at eight, and that was due to a car accident. He couldn’t picture losing her to some bastard with a knife. 

”You should go home, Poe,” Holdo said. “I think you need it.”

***

If Poe was to be perfectly honest, by the time he got home, he was exhausted. There were times when his work truly was enough to take things out of him. He had gotten into the business because he wanted to help people, but now, with the most recent case of the Arkanis Slicer, Poe was almost wondering if it was really worth it. He got through the door where BB jumped all over him, wagging his tail eagerly.

”Hey there, buddy,” Poe said, scratching BB behind the ears. “Fuck, what a day.” He remembered having to actually speak to Tallissan Lintra’s family, to have to hear her own mother ask if that “thing” made her suffer. “Fuck, BB, I wish that I could find that man. He’s like...he’s like a phantom. And he killed an innocent woman whose only crime was being a single mom, and...fuck, at this point I’d sell my soul to the Devil if it meant solving this case.”

BB whimpered. Poe couldn’t say he spoke dog, but he could imagine that BB would disapprove of him. Of course, Poe couldn’t say he was a religious guy, and the fact that no one had so much as smited the Arkanis Slicer really was proof that God was dead. Or an asshole. Or a dead asshole. 

"Yeah, true, buddy. Maybe I just need a drink...”

***

It was while Poe was nursing his beer that he saw a steady white glow in front of his eyes, and decided that already, he should probably throw away his beer. Even as he did, the light faded, becoming a striking man in a nice suit with aquiline features and curly black hair and...oh fuck, horns and a tail. 

”I didn’t even have that much to drink!” Poe finally managed to say. 

”What makes you think you’re drunk?” Even the man’s voice was deep, soft — considering the horns and the tail, Poe almost would have expected him to sound like an angry Cookie Monster. 

”Well, ah...you’re in my house. I’m pretty sure I can get you arrested. Breaking and entering.”

”Technically you summoned me,” said the man. “Didn’t you say earlier to your canine, who by the way, is a truly beautiful animal, that you’d sell your soul to the Devil to solve your case?”

”Oh my _shit_.” Poe buried his face in his hands. 

“Don’t feel bad. I’d say it’s a surprisingly noble reason to summon me. Also...pleased to meet you. Hope you guessed my name. But what’s puzzling you is the nature of my game.” The Devil grinned, Poe trying not to flinch at the teeth that were slightly pointed. “I always wanted to say that. Mick Jagger. That’s a man who did me justice.”

”Okay...Mr. Devil, Satan, Beelzebub, Lucifer...whatever the hell you want me to call you..."

”I go by many names, but you may call me Kylo. It’s my favorite at the moment.”

”Right. Yeah. Kylo.” 

Silence.

“But I will admit, I’ve been summoned for many things. Life extensions, business deals...you name it. You want justice. I will admit I’m impressed. Compassion is indeed a hallmark of your creed, Detective Dameron.”

”You say that like it’s not very common.”

”Because it isn’t,” said Kylo. “By and large, many humans are in it for themselves. Of course, last time I told someone that...we had a fight.”

”Do you miss where you came from?”

A shrug that seemed almost weird coming from the Devil himself. “I haven’t thought about it much, admittedly.” A beat. “But enough about me. Where I come from is less relevant than what I do, Detective. You want assistance, I’ll give it. Don’t get sentimental. Mostly I want to deal with the murderer myself.”

”To take him to Hell?”

”Depends,” said Kylo. "But the Arkanis Slicer has been a very naughty boy. You see, I made a pact with him once to kill his rapist father, and nothing of value was really lost there. But he went back on our pact and became a serial killer who kills women who remind him of his mother.” Kylo tsked. “Disappointing.” 

“That’s an understatement. So...is it like the enemy of my enemy and all that?”

”Well, yes,” Kylo said. “Besides, some of the religions dedicated to me like LaVeyan Satanism...they wouldn’t exactly approve of our Slicer’s actions. Use that Google thing you humans invented. I will say you are brilliant, if having a tendency to waste your potential.”

”I see.” At this rate, Poe hadn’t expected the Devil to be so chatty. “So...what do I have to do?”

”Just sign a contract. No souls being sold necessarily but...we do have an alliance.”

The contract was long. Poe tried to memorize all of it, considering it was written in language that really was very archaic in style. But he signed it, and Kylo grinned a very Cheshire Cat-like grin. “Excellent. I think this will work our for the both of us. And of course, I’ll be there whenever you need me.”

”Okay.” In truth, how else was Poe going to react?

”In the meantime, good night, Detective, sleep well, and we’ll talk more come morning.”

Kylo vanished. Poe sighed. “Well, on the bright side,” he said, “That’s the last time I drink anything alcoholic.” He sighed. “Honestly, BB, assuming it is the Devil, how the fuck is he going to help me with this?”

BB cocked his head, almost as if wondering that himself. Poe headed up to bed, got changed, and flopped on his bed. 

He still saw Tallie’s slit throat and look of terror when he closed his eyes. 


	2. i’m a man of wealth and taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird hurt/comfort moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His nightmares were vivid, and Poe fumbled in the room for the light, trying to reassure himself that he was here, safe —

Poe jolted even as he turned on the light, only to see Kylo standing there, looking at him. BB growled softly, cautiously. 

”Relax,” Kylo said, “You had a nightmare; I decided to assist you. The contract did say I’d be there when you needed me, after all.”

”I didn’t really ask you to loom in my room like the boogeyman.”

”Now that’s unfair,” Kylo said wryly. “I was hardly hiding under your bed or in your closet. And I thought I could help you. Humans do have bizarre nightmares...”

”You’re not wrong,” Poe said. He sighed as he spoke. “No idea what you can do, though.”

”I could...distract you for a bit. You wouldn’t leave your room, but...”

Kylo snapped his fingers. Poe jolted to see the familiar walls of his bedroom replaced with the licking flames of hell itself. 

“Well, that wasn’t the mood I was going for,” Kylo said. “Not exactly first date material, not that we’re dating...”

”I’m sure someone’s written a porno about that.”

”Oh, Tartarus, I hope not.” Kylo actually shuddered. “I have a reputation to uphold. But besides hell, where do you want to go? And saying ‘home’ is cheating.”

Poe sighed. “You know, a beach would be an improvement over fire and brimstone...”

Kylo snapped his fingers. Poe watched even as the flames were replaced with swaying palm trees and lapping waves. 

”It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Kylo said.

”Yeah.” 

Even as Kylo sat on one of the long chairs, there was something almost funny about seeing a well-dressed Devil on a beach that would be more fit for a bathing suit. Poe couldn’t picture the Devil in swim trunks, though. “So...it’s clear you’re invested in this case.”

”Well, yes,” Poe said. “I went into being a Detective because I wanted to help people. I always have. Holdo, my boss...she said that it would transform me, and not in a good way. It started out easy in the beginning, but...”

Kylo sighed. “By and large, usually trying to help people gets you punished. And some of them would rather wallow than accept help.”

”Harsh.”

A shrug. “You are a nice man. I just don’t want you to rub off on me any time soon. I have a reputation to uphold.”

”Scaring people?”

”Well, yes, and offering my expertise. Not that I always like my clients, but still...”

Poe shrugged. “It feels good at times, helping people.”

”Our experiences must differ then.” Then, “Now, about our wayward Slicer. He’s tricky enough to not leave any evidence, and he’s strong.”

”Yeah.” Indeed, some of the brutality inflicted on the victims...it was clear the Slicer had some sort of superhuman strength. “So, he could have been...a wrestler?”

”Believe it or not, he wasn’t,” Kylo said. “When I met him, he was a scrawny red-headed child. Grew up scrawny as well. Couldn’t imagine someone you could give yourself a papercut touching would be able to...well, you already know what he did.”

BB was asleep and mercifully didn’t interrupt. 

“Well, scrawny and redheaded can mean anyone,” Poe said. 

”Yes,” Kylo said. “Exactly.” Then, “I suggest you go back to Ms. Lintra’s house where she was murdered. Tomorrow, of course; you can’t solve a case if you haven’t slept. Or can you?”

”I don’t think I can sleep.”

”Oh. Well. That’s a problem. If you’re expecting me to nurture, I doubt that’s a service I can provide.”

Poe sighed. “I guess the beach could help.”

Kylo smiled. “Exactly.” Then, “I don’t think any murder talk will do any good. Not when you’re already having enough nightmares.” A beat. “I suppose we could...talk. How disturbing.”

”Annoyed with me already?” Poe said wryly. 

”Not really, but the Devil doesn’t make small talk.” A sigh. “Still, I have my end of the bargain to uphold. I suppose.” A beat. “What do you know about me?”

”The basics,” Poe said. “Legion of hell, big red monster, voice like Cookie Monster as a horror movie villain...”

He paused. Kylo was smiling. “You know,” he said, “That’s what I was thinking. Like that _Doctor Who_ two-parter about that Beast in the Pit. It started out quite well, but when the Beast ends up being shot by Rose Tyler? Exemplary lady, but did they have to make my portrayal sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger and the Cookie Monster had a baby together? That doesn’t strike fear into the hearts of mortals.”

Poe laughed. “You’re not wrong.”

Kylo smiled over at him. “You know, I quite like you. My contracts have varied, but...I say you’re one of the mortals I like.”

”I guess that’s a compliment.”

”You’re good company. For a human.” A sigh. “I was...liked, so to speak, back where I came from. But that was a long time ago. When the Earth was first created.” 

”Must be lonely.”

”I manage.” Then, “Get some sleep, Detective.”

***

Kylo was relieved when Poe fell asleep in that moment. He had to admit, seeing his face smooth with sleep, eyelashes contrasting against olive skin...he had to admit that it was reassuring. For practical purposes, of course; he couldn’t have his case struggling to solve a case on little sleep. Watching him, Kylo had to admit that he did look calmer while he slept.

It was just practicality. It didn’t stop Kylo from feeling an odd tug of familiarity, looking over at Poe while the latter slept. 


End file.
